A Semester At the Salvatore School
by Clary Adele Fairchild
Summary: One day, Kol is missing Hope and wondering what she is being taught, so Davina has the idea for them to go undercover as students at the school. But they quickly learn that things don't always go as planned and childhood is not all that it's cracked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Davina Mikaelson. I'm a witch and I live a pretty quiet life. It's a bit crazy to say that considering that I'm married to a vampire who has a ton of family drama, but these past five years have been quiet and I kind of liked it considering that the previous five years, I was literally dead. I never saw my in-laws and that wasn't entirely by choice, even though I didn't exactly like them too much. Kol actually can't be near any of his family members except for his sister Freya. He, his brother Klaus, his sister Rebekah, his brother Elijah and his niece Hope have the remnants of an evil spirit in them. As long as they stay apart, things are fine, but if one of them gets too close to the other, things go bad. So we were currently in Los Angeles. Even though we didn't really need money, I had a YouTube channel focused on travel. It included a lot of time at Disneyland.

I walked into the house. I found that Kol was waiting for me, wearing not that much. We got to kissing and touching and all of the other things that couples do.

Once we were done, I started on the dinner. We took turns cooking. I had let him teach me some things.

"How were things at the park today?" He asked.

"They were fun, but it's still better when you come with me." I told him.

"You know I don't like being on camera." He replied. I didn't know why he would have a problem with it. It's not anyone that he knew previously would see him. He basically spent one hundred years in a coma and I doubted that anyone would recognize him, except for maybe some other vampire. "You know I can't help but wonder what Hope is learning at that school."

Hope went to…basically a boarding school for supernatural children. It was in Mystic Falls, Virginia, which also the place where all of his family were born except Freya. Hope was the only one of her kind as she was part-witch, part-werewolf and part-vampire.

"I could go there and see." I offered. I had been there a few times, but never really paid attention to the curriculum.

"I would really like to go there myself. I wish there was a way that I could see first-hand what the lessons are." He stated.

"You know there is." I told him. "I could turn us into preteens and we could go undercover as students."

I had been practicing a lot of spells and something like age regression really wasn't that difficult. It wasn't the most appealing option, but I could deal with it as long as it was temporary. It was what Kol wanted to do and it would give him a chance to be closer to Hope. It would give me a chance to get to know her since she was technically part of my family.

"That still wouldn't work." He pointed out. "I'm pretty sure that I can't be near her regardless of what age I am."

"There is another way." I told him. "I could put you in the body of someone else. I'd just have to find a witch that's the same age as her somewhere."

"It might be worth considering." He proposed. "I kind of like being a vampire though."

"I seriously doubt that there's a vampire that young." I stated. Most people weren't turned into vampires until they reached puberty for whatever reason. Maybe it had something to do with being at peak attractiveness or something. "I can use a detection spell to see if I can find anyone, but I seriously doubt I will."

"You know this is probably a bad idea." He commented.

"It probably is, but if it works, it could give you a real chance to connect with Hope." I stated.

"If we did end up doing this, we would probably want to tell the family about it." He said. "Well other than Elijah anyway."

Elijah thought the best way that he could keep his distance from his family was to erase his memory. I didn't understand it. He seemed to have the most self-control of any of the Mikaelsons. Maybe it was just the best idea that he could come up with at the time.

"Then we can talk to them, but I'd rather not tell Hope." I replied. I didn't want to tell anyone at the school because that was the point of being undercover. "I'll work on seeing if I can find any vampires tonight."

We then ate dinner. He seemed like he was open to the idea. Maybe it was because he had been in someone else's body before. I couldn't help but wonder what how what happened to the original Kaleb. Vincent just had his body taken over. I would have to see how the spell worked as well. I knew it was in Esther's spellbook, which I had been given.

I was a little bit interested in seeing what it would be like to be a preteen again. My life before I was 16, I was pretty sheltered. Aside from going to school, I didn't really get to socialize with people outside of the coven that often. I knew that the school probably had an even smaller group than the coven, but not everyone there would be witches. Of course, I assumed that most of the younger kids would be witches. There could be a werewolf, but most of the time they didn't trigger the curse early either.

I also knew Kol didn't get very much of a childhood because Mikael was abusive towards all of his siblings except Henrik and Freya. He was particularly abusive towards Klaus despite not knowing that he wasn't his father until after they turned. Although I never really liked Klaus, I at least had some sympathy for him for all of the things that he went through growing up. I didn't know if I was more or less fortunate to have grown up without a father. It was probably better to have no father than an abusive one.

I knew there was a spell to find out who find my father, but it wasn't something that I needed to know. I didn't get a father until I was 16, but he is the only father that I'll ever need. Maybe sometime I would feel different about it, but for right now, I didn't need to know who my father was. For now, I need to focus on the spell to see if there was a vampire with a body of a 12-year-old.

This spell was not an easy one to cast. It basically involved me going into the spirit world to see if I could find anyone who had seen or at least knew or a vampire with the body of a child. I was expecting to get no response from it. I didn't know who would be heartless enough to turn a child into a vampire. I knew Kol had done some bad things, but he didn't like killing children in general, much less turning them.

I was a bit surprised who the spirit who came to me was.

"Esther?" I asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Davina?" She questioned. We didn't have a terrible relationship. We didn't really have that much of a relationship at all. Though, she was the one who convinced the spirits to give me another chance, so I supposed that was good.

"I came here to see if you knew of a vampire with the body of a child about 12 years old." I stated.

"There is one such creature." She said. Really? There was only one? Well I was probably more surprised that there was one at all.

"Do you know where I can find them?" I questioned.

"They actually are currently located close to you." Esther replied. "At least that is the last known location. I believe the city is Palmdale. Now, are you going to tell me why you are asking?"

"It is so Kol can be close to Hope." I stated.

"You know you'll have to desiccate his body before you can put him into another one," She told me. Fortunately, I did have a dagger and some white ash in the rare case that I ever needed to use it. It was Klaus's wedding gift. He could have just gotten us a blender.

From there, I left the spirit world and returned to Kol.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"I did." I answered. "It turns out that there is exactly one in the whole world and they happen to live in Palmdale."

"That's quite a coincidence." He commented.

"Yes, but I also found out that I'm going to have to desiccate you before putting you in their body." I stated.

"Well then, it seems like it's a good thing that we still have Nik's present." He declared. "We can probably wait to do that until tomorrow."

"Kol, before we do this, I just want to make sure that this is what you want." I replied. "We would probably have to spend a whole semester there."

"I think I can handle not making love with you for a few months." He replied. With that, I couldn't help but blush.

The following morning, we made a few calls to Freya, Klaus, and Rebekah. I also decided to tell Marcel. He was naturally hesitant about the idea, but he still agreed that it was my choice. I also posted a video saying that I was going to be taking a few months off from my channel.

From there, I put the dagger into Kol. At least it wouldn't be painful for him. I then put him in bed and went out to find the vampire.

I went to the location that I had been given and knocked on the door. It was locked, so I used a spell to open it.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. "You need to leave."

I looked and saw a girl about 12 years old with long blonde hair. Oh, Kol was not going to like this.

"I came for you. What's your name?" I questioned.

"Abby." She responded.

"Well I'm sorry, Abby." I told her before I magically broke her neck and took her to the car.

So, in case you're wondering, yes Kol is going to be Abby from Let Me In. This idea came to me because there's not a lot of good age regression stories and I thought it would be fun to do something with a pre-Legacies Salvatore School thing. How will Hope, Josie, and Lizzie react when they meet them? Anyway, please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I got Abby's body back to the house, I began to work on the spell. I would have to do it while she was unconscious and I didn't know the average amount of time it took a vampire to wake up from a broken neck. I thought that maybe I shouldn't do it, but Kol said that he wanted to remain a vampire, so I would. I couldn't help but wonder what being a 12-year-old vampire was like. It was like being stuck on the onset of puberty. Though, I supposed not having periods would be a plus, but that would also be true of an older vampire.

Once I was finished with the spell, I watched as Abby began to open her eyes. I hoped that it worked, because I knew that Abby would probably be very mad at me otherwise. It would also be useful information to know that I could cast such a spell because there may be a time that I would need it later. I walked over to her slowly, as I might need to defend myself. She looked at me and I was pretty sure that I knew what the look meant, but I decided to make sure.

"Kol?" I asked.

"You neglected to tell me that you were going to put me in a female body, Love." She stated. So, it was him and I was relieved.

"I didn't know that she was a girl until I got there." I stated. "But at least we know that the spell worked. Now you can have some blood while I get to work on making you a daylight ring."

"We'll probably have to get some new clothes as well. This girl has no sense of style." Kol responded. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"By the way, your name is Abby." I told her.

"It's not terrible." She remarked. "I suppose I could go by Abigail if I wanted."

"If you want." I agreed as I went to the chest where I kept the rings. I had a few in there in case Kol ever lost his ring, (the sun didn't kill him, but it did cause severe burns) or if I ever decided that I wanted to become a vampire. I was still on the fence about it. I knew that there were spells to link my life to his and thus prevent me from aging. I was still young and had time to figure it out. I picked the smallest ring that I could find. It was possible that I would need to shrink it more if it didn't fit.

One thing that I realized was that since we only had one bed, things were a little bit awkward. I could have regressed myself, but I thought it would be best to wait to do that until we got to Virginia because it would be easier to get plane tickets that way. Yes, we had compulsion and mind control spells, but it was easier to do it that way because we wouldn't have to go through unaccompanied minor stuff.

In the morning, we got ready to go to the airport. It would take a while to get to Virginia. We would have to change planes in Atlanta. I still hadn't figured out the best way to get into the school. Perhaps it would be best to tell Caroline or Alaric about it, but at the same time, I would like to figure out a way to do it without doing that. There had to be someone else I could talk to about it.

I then came up with an idea. I did know you I could convince to lie for me. We had met the last time I saw Hope. Once we got on the plane, I turned on my facetime to contact her. Kol was asleep, possibly because her body was used to sleeping during the day. I watched as she answered.

"Davina?" Elena answered. "Why are you calling me?"

"I need a favor." I declared. I gave her a quick rundown of my plan. "So basically, I need you to get us into the school. Can you do that for me?"

"You know you could just tell Caroline and Alaric." She pointed out.

"I know, but if I tell them, it makes it easier for Hope to find out." I declared.

"Just come by and we can work things out when you get here." She suggested. "Hopefully I won't have to make any unexpected calls."

"I guess I'll see you when we land then," I stated before I closed the window.

We decided to get some lunch when we got to Atlanta. We didn't have a lot of time between our connecting flight, so we had to get fast food. Maybe living with Kol made a little bit spoiled, but I didn't particularly like fast food. I supposed eating it once a year was okay.

I was a little bit nervous about going back to school. It had been so long since I had been there. I assumed things would be much different from the last time that I went there, which was before the Harvest happened. I had also never worn a uniform at school before. It would make it so I didn't have to get as many clothes at least. I was out of practice with all of this stuff.

We were met by Elena as soon as we got to the airport in Richmond. It was kind of lucky that she didn't need to go into work, but it was the weekend.

"So, this is Abby aka Kol." I introduced.

"It's been a while, Elena." Kol responded.

"If I'm going to do this, I think you should apologize." Elena said. Elena did not have good relationships with any of the Mikaelsons, except Elijah. Of course, she had also orchestrated Kol's first death.

"You know you wouldn't even be human if not for me." Kol pointed out. I had a feeling that they might need to be separated. "Not to mention you should probably apologize as well."

Even though Kol had been a pretty bad person before I met him, committing an act of genocide probably was a bit too far. I also nudged her.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Now it's your turn." She relented.

"I'm sorry for killing you." Elena responded. I wasn't sure how sincere she was. "Now we should probably get out of here. Also, I don't want Stephanie to know about anything of this supernatural stuff yet, so don't drink blood or do magic around her."

We went to her house which was a fairly decent size. They were quite wealthy because Damon had a lot of money from previously being a vampire and she was also a doctor.

When we got there, we greeted at the door by Stephanie, their six-year-old daughter.

"Hi, Mommy." She said.

"Where's your daddy?" Elena asked.

"He's sleeping." Stephanie declared, looking at Kol because I had met her before. "Who this?"

"This is Abby." I introduced.

"Do you wanna see my dolls?" Stephanie asked. I couldn't help but laugh at that. She was really cute so it was hard to say no.

"Sure…" Kol responded. It would give me a chance to cast the spell on myself. She then walked off with Stephanie.

"Damon is going to have fun with that." Elena said with a smile.

"He can have fun with it as long as he doesn't tell Alaric about it." I reminded her. The two of them didn't hang out a lot, but Alaric did still drink at Damon's bar.

"So, are you sure that you should cast this spell on yourself?" Elena asked me.

"I don't really have any other options and I know that I can do it." I said.

"But something could go wrong." She pointed out.

"I'm very good at making sure that things don't go wrong." I remarked. I was always thorough in preparing my spells, except for not knowing about the curse that was put on Kol. "I should probably do this in the bathroom because I'm going to need to get changed."

"You should probably use Stephanie's bathroom then." She suggested. Yeah, I probably wouldn't want Damon walking in on me.

I then grabbed my bag and went upstairs. I was nervous about casting the spell, but I had to remain calm. I could do it. I knew I could do it. I began to cast the spell. It would only take a few minutes to do it. The room started to fill with smoke as I found that I couldn't see. I waited for it to clear and that was when I could tell that it worked.

I looked in the mirror. My clothes were loose, but not to the point where they were falling off. I had made sure not to wear a bra because I knew that would fall off. I noticed that the gap in my teeth was back. At that point, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"It's me, Love. The little one is sleeping right now." Kol responded. "I take it the spell worked."

"Yeah, but I need to get changed." I explained as I started to get clothes on. I went with something simple being a sweater and jeans. It was then that I realized that I forgot to bring shoes with me. I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"

"As beautiful as ever." She told me. I couldn't help but blush at that. I suddenly felt kind of hungry.

"I feel hungry." I remarked.

"Well you did just lose about 30 pounds." She pointed out. I would probably need to eat something before we left. I hoped that it wasn't too late to go to the school. I then realized that I couldn't have dinner with them because of Stephanie.

"Let's just go to the school." I stated.

"So, what is your name going to be?" She asked me as we started to head down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. I was a little caught off guard by that.

"You obviously can't call yourself Davina." She pointed out. I hadn't thought of that.

"It worked." Elena said. "Why are you barefoot?"

"I forgot to bring shoes with me." I declared. "I really think that we should go now."

"Let me go tell Damon. You can wait in the car." She said.

We headed out to the vehicle. I was probably still tall enough to reach the pedals. I seemed to be the same as when I was 12, which meant I was 4'11". Of course, legally I couldn't drive and that was not something that I wanted to deal with.

"Hey, Elena, can you help me come up with an alias?" I questioned. "I kind of didn't think that part through."

"Well I told Damon that if we have another girl, we'd name her Danielle." Elena responded.

"What would you name a boy?" Kol questioned. That wasn't really relevant.

"Easy, Grayson." Elena responded. I didn't see what was easy about it. She seemed to realize that we didn't understand. "It was my father's name."

"I don't even know my father's name." I replied.

We then drove to the school. I still didn't understand how they managed to turn a boarding house into a boarding school. There was probably some extra construction involved. We walked out and headed into the office.

"Elena…I wasn't expecting you." Caroline declared as she looked at us.

"I know, but I kind of found these two trying to go after my blood supply." Elena replied. "Their names are Danielle and Abby."

"How old are you?" Caroline asked Kol. I didn't actually know that.

"I've been 12 years old for a very long time." Kol answered.

"What about you?" Caroline asked me.

"I'm a witch." I stated as I made a rock levitate off of the ground. I figured it was an easy enough spell that an actual 12-year-old could do.

"Well, lucky for you, we do have a few younger students here." Caroline replied. "Let me get you your uniforms and I'll show you to your rooms."

We walked behind her and that was when I saw Hope.

So we got to see both Elena and Caroline in this chapter. Also Davina didn't do as much planning as she should have. How will our favorite girls react when they meet the two of them? Please don't forget to review.


End file.
